This invention relates generally to a system and method for automatically guiding a user through a complex process including multiple process steps where each step may have multiple selectable options or require a user to take actions based upon knowledge of detailed process rules or policies underlying the process.
Some processes performed by humans may involve a sequence of well defined steps which depend upon the person having a detailed knowledge of process rules, relationships, process policies and process procedures. To a person who is intimately aware of the process and understands its steps and policies by having performed the process numerous times, the sequence of steps may be easy to follow. For example, a seasoned line manager who has re-tooled a all production line hundreds of times and who must now re-tool a production line for a different in product can do so quite easily since the steps and parameters involved in the re-tooling process are well known to the line manager. The problem, however, is that the same process may seem very complex and daunting to a person who has very infrequent contact with the process. For example, a person who is re-tooling a production line for the first time may find the re-tooling process very complex, confusing, and time-consuming, and may require frequent assistance from a person having more experience with the process.
Similarly, in the area of human resources there are a number of processes which may be easy to perform for the seasoned human resources professional who has followed the process steps numerous times. These processes, may, however, appear quite complex and confusing to another who has not had much experience with executing the steps of the process. For example, an interview process, a process for handling an escalating discipline problem, a process for determining employee compensation, a process for handling an attendance problem, a process for handling a work absence request, or a process for coaching better performance for an employee are typical processes which supervisors and managers of people are required to perform. They are all processes which may be easy to perform for an experienced human resources professional. However, they may be very difficult for a line manager who has very little human resources experience and who has very little experience with the above processes. A person, such as a line manager, who only occasionally encounters such processes and may not fully understand the process steps, legal pitfalls, or the company's rules or policies upon which the decisions should be made, may be forced to involve another person who does understand the process. This is inefficient since two people are now involved in the process.
In the past, when a line manager had to go through a particular process, such as a progressive discipline process for an employee, the line manager would typically be required to read a large manual which would explain the policy of the company relating to discipline and then the process for handling the discipline problem. Invariably, either because the manual was not clear, the manual was too cumbersome to read, or the line manager had not had sufficient experience with the particular process, the line manager would contact the human resources department for assistance and guidance through the process. Even after an initial explanation, the line manager may often call the human resources department for clarification during the process.
Some businesses attempt to train their managers in their human resources processes to reduce the amount of time that the human resources department is involved in each process. This “just-in-case” training is very expensive and time-consuming. In addition, a manager typically forgets most of the training after a short time because it is not seen as directly applicable to the manager's job or the manager does not frequently perform any of these processes. Then, when the manager does need to perform the process, refamiliarization is necessary. For example, the manager will typically have no idea how to initiate the process which involves some basic fact gathering necessary to determine the next step to be taken. For example, in the case of a discipline problem, the particular employee's past discipline problems are critical since any disciplinary action may depend, in part, on the past discipline.
In addition to the human resources type of processes described above, there are a large number of other types of processes in general which are easy to perform for a person who frequently executes the steps of the process, but may be very difficult for a person who has little or no experience with the particular process, its steps or its policies. It is desirable, however, to provide an inexperienced person with an automated system which guides him through a process with appropriate tools which minimize outside help, so that the person is able to perform the process efficiently. It is to this end that the present invention is directed.